


Petals

by Jatorette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Klangst Week 2018, M/M, One Shot, hanahaki, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatorette/pseuds/Jatorette
Summary: After a short dispute between current and past red Paladin, Lance starts coughing up flower petals





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> The Hanahaki disease is something that's really scary to me. To simplify it, it happens when someone loves but is not loved in return and they start hacking up flowers. I forget which internal organs are responsible for creating the flowers and my internet is being crappy, but it can be fatal as the flowers could potentially block your windpipe and then... you can't really breathe. The major blossom can be removed surgically, but any emotions you had toward that person will also disappear.
> 
> So! Sorry for long notes. But it's Klangst week, so have some klangst.

**Lance**

“Why would you do something like that?” I  yelled, throwing my hands up.

“Why do you suddenly care what I do?” Keith yelled back. “Is it because you want to one up me on this, too? At least I had the soul to do something like that. All you ever do for this team is worry!”

“At least I'm a part of this team!” I blurted, almost laughing. “I suppose this us you trying to make it up to yourself for walking out on us when we needed you the most.”

“You don't need me,” Keith spat, glaring at the me. I clenched my jaw. “You don't need me,” he repeated. “You especially, McClain. I know how you feel about me.”

I paused.  _ What? _

“No, you don't.” I sighed. “You don't. You just… ahh, you don't know anything!”

A look of hurt flickered across Keith’ s face. It was replaced in an instant by annoyance and distrust.

“Yeah? Don't I?” he asked. He shook his head and pulled his mask back on, turning to leave.

He was almost to the door when I stopped him.

“Wait, Keith- I meant-”

He just waved his hand and exited the room. I stood there, watching numbly as the door closed on his back. I curled my hands into fists, then relaxed. I turned in a slow circle, scanning the room. My eyes settled on a small piece of paper that was lying motionless on the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it.

 

_ I'm sorry I scared you. I wanted to do something right for once. _

 

I recognized his handwriting immediately.

“Impulsive dick,” I muttered under my breath. “What an idiot. Who would even say anything like that?”

I was scolding myself more than him at this point. I felt my chest tighten.

“Now look what you've done,” I continued. “Any chance you had is gone.”

I could feel something rising in my throat. I tried to swallow it down, but that only made it worse. I squeezed my eyes shut as a sharp pain wrenched my stomach and a light burning sensation crawled up my back. I cleared my throat, but it didn't help. I coughed a few times.

There was something stuck in my throat. I rested my hands on top of my head and coughed a few more times, forcefully this time. I brought a fist to my chest as the pain grew. And then something shot out of my mouth, and the pain was gone.

“Blehh…” I groaned, looking down at whatever had come from my mouth. It was small and oval, and when I touched it, it was soft and delicate. My breathing quickened.

It was a flower petal.


End file.
